Fobia
by Zamyslona
Summary: Kolejne spojrzenie na pierwsze spotkanie Czkawki i Szczerbatka, tym razem ze strony ich lęków.


Czkawka od zawsze bał się ciemności, nie był to jednak paniczny strach z rodzaju tych, co rozszerzają źrenice do granic możliwości i nie pozostawiają w umyśle nic prócz chęci natychmiastowej, bezrozumnej ucieczki, ale cichy, stały niepokój, podnoszący delikatne włoski na karku i nakazujący bezwzględnie zachowanie stałej czujności.

Kiedy miał jedynie kilka lat, Czkawka zasypiał przy ciepłym, chybotliwym świetle świecy stojącej na małym stoliku koło jego łóżka, gdyż obawiał się potworów, które mogły czaić się pod posłaniem. Praktyczny ojciec nigdy tego nie pochwalał, widział w tej, jak to mawiał, dziecięcej fanaberii, tylko zagrożenie pożarem i drogi wosk. Zielonooki próbował wyjaśnić, że to przez potwory, że one boją się światła, jednak Stoick był nieugięty. Czkawka musiał więc nauczyć się żyć ze swym lękiem, przywykł do widoku koszmarnych ślepi błyszczących w ciemności, które wyłaniały się gdzieś z otchłani jego umysłu niczym odległe wspomnienie.

Później, gdy wiking dorósł do zaszczytnego wieku czternastu lat, zdołał swój strach poddać dogłębnej analizie i zracjonalizować. Doszedł do słusznych wniosków, że potwory nie czają się wcale pod łóżkami, chociaż okazało się, że część o wyłanianiu się z ciemności była prawdziwa, w końcu smoki nigdy nie atakowały za dnia, a najbardziej zabójczy z nich, władca niebieskiego ognia, przychodził jedynie najgłębszymi, bezksiężycowymi lub chmurnymi nocami, gdy nieba nie zdobiła nawet jedna gwiazda. Następca wodza wiedział również, że pod osłoną ciemności wszystko wygląda inaczej, przez co trudniej znaleźć drogę i łatwiej o przeróżne wypadki. Czkawka odnotował również istnienie innych rodzajów ciemności - ten, który nie pozwalał jego ojcu dostrzec w nim niczego poza niedoskonałością ciała i brakiem fizycznej siły, oraz ten, który trzymał wikingów w ich starych łodziach i wpychał w ich dłonie niewyważone miecze.

I chociaż Czkawka od lat nie marnował już cennych świec i zasypiał otulony gęstym mrokiem, nadal bał się ciemności.

Nocna Furia od zawsze bała się światła, nie był to jednak paniczny strach z rodzaju tych, co nakazują całą siłą pierwotnego instynktu skulić się w pierwszej znalezionej kryjówce, ani tych, które budziły w gardzieli ryk i ogień w desperackiej próbie obrony, lecz pewien rodzaj świadomości, że jasność dnia oznacza zagrożenie, czyni ją podatną na atak, widoczną jak na dłoni.

Czarny, jak najgłębsza noc, smok doskonale pamiętał swój pierwszy dzień w świetle słońca, a przynajmniej uznawał, iż to co widywał regularnie w snach, nie mogło być niczym innym niż odległym wspomnieniem. Kiedy Nocna Furia zamykała oczy i pozwalała świadomości odpłynąć, widziała czarne kamienie ochlapane szkarłatną cieczą i za każdym razem na początku ją zachwycały. Karmazynowe smugi na głęboko czarnym tle błyszczały w słońcu, skąpane w miękkim świetle poranka. Były piękne.

Podchodziła bliżej, a w jej nozdrza uderzał ciężki, metaliczny zapach, woń śmierci i zniszczenia. Wtedy dostrzegała, że to co wzięła w swej niewinności za skały, było w istocie ciałami. Nad makabrycznym obrazem porozrzucanych trucheł czarnych smoków, dokładnie takich jak ona, wyłaniał się potwór, którego otaczał oślepiający blask. Promienie słońca tańczyły wokół jego głowy, czepiając się jego rudych kudłów. Światło odbijało się od wzniesionego, ochlapanego krwią Pazura i lśniło w jego nabiegniętych krwią oczach. Dwunogie monstrum zawsze się uśmiechało, gdy Nocna Furia nawiązywała kontakt wzrokowy, a potem ruszało prosto na nią. Pazur powoli wznosił się wyżej, a później gwałtownie opadał. W tym momencie czarny smok zawsze budził się nagle chwytając powietrze w urywanych, szybkich oddechach i drżąc na całym ciele.

Potwory z koszmarów okazały się tak realne, jak oślepiające światło słońca i kojąca cisza nocy. Nocna Furia nauczyła się ze swoim lękiem walczyć, okiełznała go, stworzyła z niego swoją siłę. Uczyniła noc swym niepodzielnym królestwem i sprawiła, że jej wrogowie drżeli przed mrokiem, tak jak ona obawiała się jasności.

I chociaż Nocna Furia od lat wygrzewała się w popołudniowym słońcu na kamieniach przy wejściu do swojego leża, nadal bała się światła.

Czkawka zastanawiał się latami, jak będzie wyglądać jego spotkanie z potworami kryjącymi się w mrokach nocy. Jako mały chłopiec wciąż jeszcze wierzył, że wyrośnie wysoki i potężnie zbudowany, podobnie do ojca, więc w wyobraźni widział siebie trzymającego topór w silnych ramionach, idącego bez strachu na spotkanie przeznaczenia – smoki uciekały na jego widok, inni wojownicy chylili z szacunkiem głowy, a kobiety mdlały.

Później życie zweryfikowało tę wizję brutalnie i bezwzględnie, jak to miało w zwyczaju. Ze swoim rozbitym na kawałeczki marzeniem, chłopak musiał znaleźć nowe. W tym celu zajął się nowo odkrytym hobby, jakim było konstruowanie. Zielonooki przesiadywał w kuźni całymi dniami szkicując, rysując i pisząc, tworzył tysiące projektów maszyn, które nie wymagałyby dużej siły fizycznej od użytkownika, a były dla smoków tak samo zabójcze, jak najlepsze topory i miecze. Pyskacz patrzył na to z przymrużeniem oka, ale cierpliwie odpowiadał na wszystkie pozornie niedorzeczne pytania swojego czeladnika. W końcu, po dwóch latach mniej lub bardziej udanych prób, powstała katapulta, która przy niewielkich poprawkach całkiem sprawnie wyrzucała bolasy na duże dystanse. I tak pewnej letniej nocy Czkawka postanowił, że nadszedł czas.

Atak smoków zaczął się i skończył, następca wodza omal nie zginął, później został obsztorcowany od góry do dołu przez wszystkich w wiosce poczynając od Sączysmarka, przez Stoicka, a kończąc na Pyskaczu. Nastolatek niemal tego nie zauważył, bo jego umysł zajmowało coś, co przegapili wszyscy inni. Nareszcie osiągnął swój cel. Ryk zestrzelonego potwora ze snów nadal dźwięczał mu w uszach, niczym pieśń zwycięstwa.

W promieniach wschodzącego słońca Czkawka z radością w sercu pognał odnaleźć swoje trofeum, świadectwo wygranej światła nad ciemnością, dowodu na to, że każdy lęk można pokonać. Po wielu trudach wędrówki przez las, podrapanych ramionach i poobijanych kolanach, nastolatek nareszcie odnalazł upolowany przez siebie Pomiot Burzy, powód do uczciwej dumy wojownika.

Szybko wywiązał się jeden mały, choć niestety kluczowy dla całej akcji wycinania serca z piersi, problem - mianowicie Nocna Furia nie była tak martwa, jak młody wiking by sobie tego życzył. Chłopak jednak po chwili zorientował się, że w istocie rzeczy nic to nie zmienia, gdyż smok pozostawał bezsilny, będąc splątanym grubymi linami, więc zebrał się na odwagę i ruszył z zamiarem ukończenia dzieła. Stanął nad gadem, wziął zamach unosząc sztylet nad głowę, po raz ostatni spojrzał na bestię i … to właśnie okazało się błędem. Czkawka oczekiwał, spodziewał się, że w demonicznych ślepiach ujrzy nienawiść, płomienną, bezrozumną, nieokiełznaną i ślepą nienawiść, ale w oczach smoka błyszczał tylko strach i kiedy chłopak spotkał to spojrzenie, coś się w nim złamało. A potem podjął najmądrzejszą decyzję w swoim życiu, robiąc pierwszą, nieskończenie głupią, rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy – zaczął przecinać liny. Monstrum z jego koszmarów natychmiast skorzystało z okazji i powaliło go na ziemię. Czkawka był przekonany, że umrze.

Następca tronu Berk przeżył jednak i przez resztę życia wracał pamięcią do tamtych chwil ilekroć strach przed ciemnością i kryjącymi się w niej istotami próbował ponownie zakraść się do jego serca. Zielonooki wiking nadal bał się wielu rzeczy, ale odkąd za przyjaciela miał najgroźniejszego ze wszystkich potworów, Pomiot Burzy, Nocną Furię, a w rzeczywistości wiecznie ciekawe, troskliwe i ogólnie najmilsze stworzenie jakie miał szczęście kiedykolwiek poznać. Po cóż było lękać się ciemności, kiedy miało się jej króla po swojej stronie.

Nocna Furia była rozsądnym smokiem, radziła sobie z rzeczami, kiedy te nadchodziły, a idea wyobrażania sobie przyszłości stanowiła dla niej obcy koncept. Jednakże nie spodziewała się nigdy stanąć do walki w świetle dnia – ta decyzja została przez nią podjęta dawno temu, smok przestrzegał jej bez żadnych wyjątków i nie poświęcił jej ani jednej myśli odkąd ustanowił tę zasadę. Kiedy więc Pomiot Burzy wyruszył wraz z innymi smokami na kolejny napad na wioskę wikingów, nie czuł się w ogóle zaniepokojony. Co prawda, gdy gady nareszcie doleciały nad Berk, niebo się rozpogodziło i ziemię zalewało mdłe światło gwiazd, ale wciąż było wystarczająco ciemno, by czarny smok mógł przemykać po niebie niepostrzeżenie, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało.

Gad uwielbiał szum adrenaliny w żyłach, który towarzyszył walce. Świst wiatru w uszach, kiedy przyspieszał, by zaraz później zniszczyć kolejny wytwór potworów, był jednym z najpiękniejszych jakie słyszał w życiu. Atak przebiegał dobrze. Ludzie przygotowali się zawczasu, ale smoki były szybkie i łup, który zdążyły zebrać przez pierwsze kilka minut, korzystając z elementu zaskoczenia, z pewnością zadowoli Czerwoną Śmierć. Nocna Furia postanowiła odwrócić uwagę wikingów od powoli wycofujących się sprzymierzeńców i zaczęła niszczyć katapulty na granicy wioski.

Szum. Oddech. Gorąco plazmy w pysku. Trzask. Paniczne krzyki wikingów. Satysfakcja. Wyrównanie lotu. I jeszcze raz. Szum. Oddech. Gorąco plazmy w pysku. Trzask. Paniczne krzyki wikingów. Saty...

Ból. Z piersi Nocnej Furii wyrwał się ryk zaskoczenia. Nie mogła rozłożyć skrzydeł. Świat zaczął się kręcić. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest niebo, a gdzie ziemia. Wszystko zdawało się zlewać ze sobą, a spanikowany umysł krzyczał z niedowierzaniem "Spadam!". Później znikąd pojawiły się drzewa. I nagle wszystko skończyło się eksplozją jeszcze gorszego bólu. Czarny smok nie poczuł uderzenia.

Świadomość wracała powoli, jak fala leniwie obmywająca brzeg, choć nie tak kojąca, gdyż za każdym razem przynosiła ból. Nocna Furia na przemian odzyskiwała i traciła przytomność, by nareszcie dojść do siebie na dźwięk krótkiego okrzyku, który zmącił ciszę panującą do tej pory w okolicy. Smok uchylił powieki i zaraz zamknął je znowu, gdy oślepiające światło dnia wysłało przenikliwe szpile bólu w głąb jego czaszki. Oddychając płytko gad zdecydował się pozostać w bezruchu, mając nadzieję, że zminimalizuje to cierpienie. Po chwili do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk cichych, ostrożnych kroków.

To był pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu, kiedy czarny smok miał okazję zobaczyć człowieka z tak bliska. Osobnik stojący nad nim z nożem ledwo przypominał wikinga. Szczupła sylwetka i drżące dłonie w normalnych okolicznościach jedynie rozbawiłyby Nocną Furię, ale tym razem słońce świeciło jasno na niebie, a liny oplatające jej ciało uniemożliwiały ucieczkę. Potwór z koszmarów-wspomnień stanął nad nią, a ostrze wzniesionego Pazura lśniło w słońcu. Strach zmienił jej krew w lód.

Pomiot Burzy nie mógł oderwać wzroku od człowieka, który miał zakończyć jego życie. Wpatrywał się w broń, czekając na łuk, który zatoczy zanim wbije się w jego ciało. Zastanawiał się czy zdąży go zauważyć. Mimochodem jednak jego wzrok spoczął na twarzy jego przyszłego mordercy i właśnie wtedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Nocna Furia oczekiwała, spodziewała się, że w demonicznych ślepiach ujrzy nienawiść, płomienną, bezrozumną, nieokiełznaną i ślepą nienawiść, ale w oczach chłopaka błyszczał tylko ból, jakby już teraz żałował, tego co miał za chwilę uczynić. Nóż zaczął kreślić łuk w powietrzu, ciągnąc za sobą smugę odbitego światła. Smok nareszcie zamknął oczy. Był przekonany, że umrze.

Nocna Furia przeżyła jednak i przez resztę życia wracała pamięcią do tamtych chwil ilekroć strach przed potworami pławiącymi się w świetle dnia próbował ponownie zakraść się do jej serca. Zielonooki gad nadal bał się wielu rzeczy, ale światło dnia do nich nie należało odkąd za przyjaciela miała najgorszego ze wszystkich potworów, konstruującego zabójcze maszyny i broń, syna najsilniejszego wojownika na Archipelagu, przyszłego wodza wioski wikingów, a w rzeczywistości wiecznie ciekawe, troskliwe i ogólnie najmilsze stworzenie jakie miał szczęście kiedykolwiek poznać. Po cóż było lękać się światła dnia, kiedy miało się jej wodza po swojej stronie.


End file.
